


Chiasmus

by childoflightning



Series: just keep stumbling forward (baby im waiting for you) [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Communication, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Family, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Other, Patton is Disabled, Platonic Relationships, Roman is Muslim, Talking about your feelings, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Uncertainty, Virgil has PTSD, Virgil has a Service Dog, Worry, creating a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Roman was just planning on visiting his family, he wasn't really expecting Logan to bring up the topic of kids. A topic that Roman can't stop thinking about. A topic that plants one giant question in his mindDoes Roman want kids?





	Chiasmus

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: Parent Death (past), PTSD, Racism, Ableism**  
In Depth TW in End Notes

Roman was used to acting, specifically, overreacting. It was something he even though was quite good at. And if people called him dramatic, so be it. But the thing is, overreacting was a part of Roman. A part of himself he knew and he could control. It was part of his flair, his personality. Not something that just happened without him realizing.

Enter one exception.

An exception that started with an airport.

Roman had never been particularly fond of airports in the first place. He didn’t have an issue with flying or the planes themselves, but he knew what the security and the people around him thought of his bronzed skin. He had been asked to step out of line for a “random” security check more than once.

So his scowl when the Uber dropped him and his boyfriends off at the airport was no surprise.

Because honestly, even though the airport itself wasn’t the issue in this particular story, it really should have been an omen of the upcoming events considering how much Roman freaking despised them.

“I hate airports,” he muttered while grabbing bags.

A sentiment his husbands all very easily agreed with. And weren’t they a fucking mess. Virgil’s anxiety always shot through the roof in large crowds, so he was always bordering on a panic attack or flashback depending on his luck, not to mention being constantly hassled about Trixie. Logan absolutely despised the noise, the sounds, the movement, and everything else. If there was one place that could be considered overwhelming, it was the airport. Patton probably hated it the least, but had also been held up more than once due to being transgender. And security really did not like his cane.

But airports were a necessary evil. Unless they wanted to drive the long journey. Which yeah, no thank you.

The only thing that made the whole mess worth it was that Logan, Virgil, and Patton would be meeting his family for the first time.

Roman considered it a bit of a miracle. While Virgil and Patton had similar work schedules after Patton’s non-profit started running smoothly, both Logan and Virgil were notorious for always have conflicting schedules. But as things happened, Roman had a break between two plays the same time as Virgil and Patton had time off. Logan was quick to schedule vacation time and just like that, the four of them were off to Utah to spend a week with Roman’s family.

And Roman would not let the stupid evil airport take that away from him.

So they got through the damn shit show and were finally on the plane.

Patton and Virgil sat up front at the bulkhead with space for Trixie, leaving Roman and Logan to pair up further back.

Roman sat in the stiff seat, trying to get comfortable to no avail. His long legs were cramped but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He resigned to his miserable fate and turned to his boyfriend.

Logan looked decidedly worse off. He was gripping the chair harshly and his face was tense even with the presence of his familiar headphones on his head.

Roman waved his hand in front of him to get his attention.

Logan turned to him, eyes filled with pure misery.

“You doing okay?” Roman asked, not really sure how else to support his boyfriend.

Logan shook his head and closed his eyes as Roman just hovered anxiously.

After a second Logan took his headphones off and turned to Roman.

“Talk to me?” he asked.

“Uh, sure,” Roman replied, “What about?”

Logan shrugged, “You’re family?” he offered.

The thought made Roman brighten slightly, “Okay. Get ready for me to ramble then.”

The sentence caused a small smile to cross Logan’s distressed face.

“That’s exactly what I’m looking for,” the other man said.

“Okay, well, you know I have two younger siblings, the twins, Esther and Kenny. Kenny’s name is actually Kenneth but if you call him that he will attack you. I actually have a scar on my forearm- here look-” Roman twisted the arm to show Logan the small scar before continuing with the story. “Yeah he did that once with a whisk when I called him Kenneth.”

“A _whisk_?” Logan asked as his eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

“Yup,” Roman responded, popping the p, “He’s generally the calmer one but call him Kenneth and you would never know it.

“Esther on the other hand is different. She isn’t as calm as Kenny but she also won’t get as crazy. I think she’s sort of the balance between Kenny and me? If Kenny is the calm one and I’m the loud one, Esther is the one that calls us both out on our shit. But she can also get along with us both a lot better. Oh! And definitely ask her about the mustard incident of 2009. She’ll hate me for it, but it’s hilarious.”

“Hmm, you care about them a lot,” Logan noted.

“Yeah, of course I do,” replied Roman without hesitation.

“I’ve been thinking about our relationship a lot lately,” Logan mentioned, “And I like our relationship. I love all three of you and I’m pretty confident that it will last. So I cannot help but think about future steps. And of course not right now, but they’re just thoughts.”

And Roman did not see how any of this connected. But that could sometimes would happen with Logan. Logan would make connections between things that Roman had never even thought to see. It was magical and beautiful, but also usually meant that Roman would have to ask questions to figure out what exactly Logan was talking about. Not that he really minded. Roman loved to listen to Logan talk.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked to clarify.

“You were talking about your family and your love for your siblings. So I can’t help but thing of our own family we’ve formed together. And, well, I mean, marriage is out of the question,” Logan admitted. Roman thought he maybe sounded a bit disappointed. “But other things aren’t. We already live together. So I think the other big thing I’ve thought of is if we would ever have kids.”

And Roman’s mind froze. _Kids?_ Logan had been thinking about having kids?

“What?” he blurted out.

And gosh that was his own voice he hadn’t realized he had even said that.

Logan turned to face him.

“It’s something I wonder about,” he admitted, “And I don’t mean right now, or maybe even at all. But I think it’s only logical to plan ahead for the foreseeable future. Of course, as long as you don’t let yourself get carried on into fantasy with that future.”

And well that made Roman relax a little bit. Because at least Logan didn’t seem to be expecting anything. Because Roman didn’t know if he _wanted_ kids.

Did he?

* * *

They landed in the evening. The flight wasn’t terribly long, but look, Roman was over six feet tall and his legs were not made for a plane, okay?

As such, exiting the plane seemed like a victory. Exiting the airport, well that was like winning the lottery.

And of course, the minute the four of them stumbled out the final gate, the first thing they saw was two young adults holding up a giant sign with way too much glitter.

“ROMAN HUSSAIN-BARLO: The World’s Douchiest Brother,” it announced to the world.

Virgil- who stood just to Roman’s left- let out a small laugh at the sight.

Then the young adults eyes met Roman. And Alhamdulillah, his siblings were the worst, but he had missed them so, so much.

He rushed forward, and they did the same, dropping the sign.

The three of them collided, hugging and strangling one another tightly. Tears rushed down Roman’s face as he laughed with joy. The other two were in the exact same state of disbelief.

It had been over a year, okay? Cut him some slack.

When they eventually broke apart, Roman threw an arm around each of their shoulders, weighing them both down. Not only was he the oldest, but also the tallest and the largest, a fact he gloated over constantly.

(And really, neither of the twins had ever had a chance against him, malnutrition as babies was a bitch and had lasting effects on both his siblings and Roman was so very thankful he had never been in that situation himself.)

“Get off you lump,” Esther protested, pushing one of his arms up and forward, sliding all of Roman’s weight onto Kenny.

“Oof,” Kenny just groaned, as he struggled to not collapse under Roman’s weight, “Come on Roman,” he whined.

Roman sighed but got off, all of them just sort of looking at each other.

“Okay, okay,” Esther said, waving her hands a bit, “I wanna meet the boyfriends.”

“Right,” Roman agreed, stepping back a bit and gesturing his boyfriends over where they had just stood, frozen and watching the reunion.

Patton was the first to lead the charge forward, face bright with excitement and Logan on his heels. Logan look much more subdued and his hands wrung together in an overwhelmed stim in front of him. Virgil quickly sorta slipped in between the two, Roman recognized it as a defensive maneuver.

Maybe right now wasn’t the best time for long introductions considering two of his three boyfriends look like they were a few seconds away from shutting down. Not that Roman blamed them.

“This is Patton, Virgil, and Logan,” Roman introduced, “Guys, my baby siblings Esther and Kenny.”

The twins grumbled something about ‘not being babies,’ but Roman elected to ignore it. It was his right as eldest after all.

“And it’s great to see you both and I know all of you are gonna get along great, which honestly I’m a bit terrified for, but can we move it to the car? I think we all just want to get home,” Roman continued.

Virgil looked up a bit, shooting a grateful gaze at Roman. Logan also seemed to relax a bit at the reduced pressure of immediate introductions.

“Of course,” Esther acknowledged, “Let’s go.”

The trip to car was thankfully short, all of them were exhausted and didn’t really want to do much. They shoved the suitcases in the back and piled in all six of them plus Trixie. Esther was the last to get in, sliding right next to Roman.

At the action Roman turned to her, tilting his head and looked to the driver’s seat. The driver’s seat where Kenny was sitting and turning the ignition. Roman turned back to Esther, who was wearing a small smirk.

“Kenny- what- when- You got your license?” Roman spluttered.

His brother grinned at him in the rearview mirror, looking happier than Roman usually saw him as. Not that Kenny wasn’t happy, but he also wasn’t as free with his emotions like Esther and Roman were. Kenny reminded him a bit of Virgil and Logan in that way.

“Congrats!” Roman cheered, making sure to keep his enthusiasm to a reasonable volume even as his heart thrummed with excitement.

Kenny ducked his head and grinned a bit more.

“Told you he’d be proud,” Esther remarked, “Now move it dumbass, we’ve been waiting here forever.”

“Jerk,” Kenny grumbled up, but started to back up regardless.

And Roman was proud. He remembered how hard Kenny had struggled to get his license at the same time as Esther but couldn’t even get passed the parking lot. It was the most frustrated he had ever seen his little brother. Even more than the years it took to figure out his left and right. Roman knew how hard Kenny worked around and through his dyspraxia, but they all knew that it was a possibility he would never drive. A possibility they all had come to terms with.

But here Kenny was, driving.

And of course, Roman would still love him and be proud of him just the same if he had never been able to do it. But he knew how much this small act meant to Kenny. And yeah, sue him, he was proud.

And he thought back to Logan’s comment earlier, about kids.

If they did have kids, would he feel this same pride at their accomplishments? Is this what being a father would feel like?

* * *

They arrived home late. It had already been an evening flight, followed by the two hours from Salt Lake City to Provo Area. Plus, as stated numerous times, they were all exhausted. Exhausted enough that he really only greeted his fathers with quick hugs, and gave another quick round of introductions before shuffling off to bed.

They all fell asleep quickly that night.

And then, at sunrise, Roman was up again. His alarm going off, startling Virgil a bit. He quickly hit it off, muttering a sorry and urging him back to sleep before leaving the room. He met his dad in the hallway, and they performed the morning prayer together. A ritual since he was a child. Something he always did alone was his father.

Would he do this with his own kid? Would they have their own rituals and bondings? Would they choose to follow his religion? Would they pray with him? Did he want that?

After the prayer, Roman went back to bed, not quite ready to get up.

When he crawled out of bed for real, all of his boyfriends were missing. Trixie was also missing, so he assumed that they hadn’t just woken up. He yawned a bit, and shrugged, slowly getting ready for the day, a smile making its way across his face.

When he was ready for the day, he started the search for his missing boyfriends. A search that started and ended in not even a minute, because when Roman stepped downstairs, his boyfriend and family were all circled around in the living room, looking at something. A suspicious feeling grew in Roman chest.

“Are those my baby photos?” Roman asked apprehensively as he walked over.

“Oh yes!” his dad declared, “We just started, come look.”

“Abel!” he admonished before turning to Roman, “I tried to get him to stop, but he insisted.”

“Its fine, I don’t mind.”

“See Babak, that’s what I said,” his father taunted his husband.

Roman leaned over from behind all of them. And his dad had been telling the truth, they really had just started. In fact, they were looking at the very first picture that had ever been taken of Roman.

Him, in his mother’s arms, just minutes old. It was the first picture taken of him, and it was also the last picture of his mother, making it the only picture of the two of them together.

He and his mother only existed in the same world for four minutes. His father used to say that in those four minutes time stopped and there was only the three of them. Roman, his father, and his mother. That they lived like that together both for infinity and not even a second. That with their love time froze and collapsed in on itself, stopping the earth in its rotation.

Roman had spent countless afternoons on his bed, sitting cross-legged and squeezing his eyes tight, trying to stop time. It, of course, never worked. He eventually came to terms with the fact that it never would. After all, his father had said it was a product of the three of their combined love. With only two of them, the stopping of time itself wouldn’t work. Roman weeped about it for weeks after.

“Oh my gosh, Roman you’re so small,” Patton exclaimed, “Look how adorable you were.”

The sentence snapped Roman out of his thoughts.

“Were!” he shrieked, “Meaning I’m not now?”

His siblings burst into giggles at his side.

Logan turned to face him, giving him a once over, “Nah,” he decided, “Definitely were, not now.”

Roman gasped and put a hand to his chest in mock offense.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the action.

“Logan, don’t be mean,” Patton chided, even as he himself bordered on laughter himself, “Babies are just really cute, okay?”

And Roman’s heart dropped a bit at that.

Did Patton want kids? Because he would make a great father. But if Patton became a father, there was the assumption that Roman would become a father right alongside him.

And did Roman want kids?

* * *

“What’s on your mind Roman?” his father asked.

The two sat alone in the kitchen, everyone else fast asleep above. Okay that was probably a lie. Virgil was probably awake, running through all the mistakes he (falsely) thought he had made with Roman’s family that day. Roman would check on him in a minute.

And what was on Roman’s mind?

Children- specifically if he wanted them. But he didn’t know how to ask the question.

And so Roman asked the only question he knew to in the situation.

“What was my mother like?”

It was a question Roman used to ask his father all the time as a child.

And his dad, ever so patient and kind would always reply, no matter how annoying the question must have gotten.

But see, the best part was that his father never answered outright. He would think about it and write the answers down on tiny slips of paper that would always end up on Roman’s nightstand. Roman had a box of all the things his father had answered over the years. And somehow, the answer was always the exact answer he needed at the time.

After Roman asked the question, he got up to leave like usual, leaving his dad time to ponder and write the question.

“Stay,” his father whispered to him.

“What?” Roman asked, even though he heard perfectly clear.

His father gave him a look and he sat back down.

“I’ve never told you much about your mother,” he admitted.

And that was true. But that was also for a reason.

“I never asked,” Roman replied.

And that was true. But that was also for a reason.

“Let me tell you about her?”

And Roman just looked into his father’s eyes and nodded.

“I met your mother in a waiting room to speak to someone about my visa. I was here seeking asylum, your mother as well. I had to leave my family and Iran quickly after I was outed to my town and ended up in America faster than most. Your mother had been waiting for over a year to get approval to come here from Yemen.”

Roman nodded, he had heard this part before.

“And I was crying you see, because I didn’t want to leave Iran. Your mom, on the other hand, had wanted to leave. She had been waiting and waiting for a chance that may never come. I had to leave my home. And so I was crying. And your mother came up to me and handed me a napkin to wipe away my tears and told me it was going to be okay. I did my best to thank her in my broken English.

“We talked for a while, which was again, not easy considering none of the languages we could speak besides English intersected. And I was not so good with English. And when she learned I had nowhere to live she invited me with her. She had been living in a small apartment that had way too much mold to be healthy and no running water. But it was a place, and she offered it to me when she had barely met me.

“We had been living together for a week before she broke down and explained that she was pregnant with you, maybe two months at this point. A month after that she told me she was dying. And Roman she begged me that if she died after you were born, I would promise to take care of you. It’s a promise I’ve never been more happy to keep.”

Roman swallowed, and the first of many tears slipped down his cheek.

“We got married and planned to put my name on your birth certificate, so that just in case anything went wrong there was the most support possible backing my legal right to you. Even with that, there was the horrible gripping fear that you would be taken away from us.”

And in that moment his father looked so utterly afraid.

Roman had only seen his father so broken one other time. Roman was probably around seven, and he was mad at his dads for not letting him stay up later, so he snuck out of his bedroom at nine at night and took his bike for a ride. He returned not only thirty minutes later- the night chill too much for him. But by that time it was too late.

Both of his dads were frantically racing through the house, screaming his name as if he would suddenly appear. Turns out he did exactly that and turned up at the front door. They raced towards him and collapsed in front of him, pulling him close.

A whispered, “Alhamdulillah,” made it to his ears.

And Roman didn’t quite know what was wrong or how serious finding his bed empty at such a young age was. But he was scared because his fathers were. They had gripped each other like that for who knows how long and cried.

And did Roman want that? Did Roman want to love a child so much that he had that much care and worry for them? Did he want to whisper his thankfulness to Allah for his own child?

His father’s eyes were gleaming as well at this point. Roman wondered if he was remembering the same memory. But before he got the chance to ask his father continued.

“And then, well you know about your birth, son, when the world stood still for four whole minutes. And those four minutes were beautiful. They really were. And I don’t want you to think about it any different.

“But then the four minutes ended and everything came crashing down and suddenly I was a single father and had just lost my best friend which happened to be my son’s mom. And Roman those first few months were so hard. We- I didn’t have the means to provide for you. There were times when I thought I would need to give you up to keep you safe. And that inner dilemma is the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” he said through choked tears.

Roman reached for his dad's hand, holding his other up to his mouth as he sobbed.

“But then my first painting sold, and the next and the next and the next. And Roman, it wasn’t the art or the money I cared about, but the fact that I could keep _you_.”

Roman let out a strangled noise.

“And things were okay. I met your dad, got my citizenship, adopted the twins, and we made it work. And our mismatched family is ours. And your mother was and always will be a part of that _okay?_ A part of _you_.”

Roman nodded fiercely as tears continued to stream down his face and he leaned into his father, pulling him close.

They stayed like that, hugging and sobbing for a good while.

And did Roman want this? Did he want whispered conversations with a child at midnight? Did he want to reassure them, discuss with them? Did he want them to break apart in each other’s arms, only for them to build each other back up again?

And Roman made his decision.

* * *

To his surprise, his room did have a light on in it. Roman carefully opened the door, just in case his boyfriends had fallen asleep anyways.

The first thing he noticed was Virgil stretched across the floor, Trixie on top of him. His breathing was deep an even, so not in the middle of an episode but just working on grounding. Roman smiled a bit at the sight. At first it had been a bit odd finding Virgil in a variety of places, dog sprawled across him, but now the sight- as long as there wasn’t a panicking Virgil along with it- was comforting. It was familiar.

“Hey Virge.”

Virgil looked up at his voice and gave him a small smile.

Roman turned to find his other two boyfriends. Patton was curled up next to Logan, nodding off under the arm wrapped around him as Logan quietly read a book.

“Pat, Lo,” Roman greeted as well, face softening at the adorable sight.

He was returned with a yawn and a grunt.

Well, might as well get it over with.

“I don’t know if I want kids,” Roman announced to the room.

All eyes flickered to him. Actually almost all the eyes. Trixie completely ignored him, the traitor.

“What?” Patton eventually asked, voice heavy with sleep, even as he paid close attention to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know if I want kids,” Roman repeated, “Logan mentioned it on the plane, and I’ve been thinking about it and I just wanted you to know that I have no clue about whether I want kids or not.”

“Oh, it’s about this,” was Logan’s only reply, before the room fell into a repeated silence.

“Uh, Lo, did _you_ want kids?” Patton piped up.

Logan looked to the ceiling for a minute, tracing the divots and grooves.

“I’m unsure as well,” he freely offered, “I had really just started thinking about it.”

“I don’t want kids,” Virgil was quick to input. He was sitting up now, back pressed against one of Roman’s walls, Trixie still on top of him.

“Oh,” Patton said.

“Virgil,” Logan cut in, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“What, what do you mean,” Virgil spluttered, “You just asked me and I said I was!”

“Have you thought about this before besides about two minutes ago?” Logan probed.

“Well no,” Virgil admitted, “but that doesn’t mean it’s going to change my mind.”

“It might not,” Logan agreed, “But wouldn't it be better to actually think about it instead of acting on a gut reaction? A gut reaction and then a decision that you are probably making based on your past trauma?”

Virgil flinched a bit at the intense and biting comment.

“Bit harsh Lo,” Roman said.

“No it’s okay,” Virgil mumbled to Roman before turning back to Logan, “You’re right.”

“I thought I wanted kids,” Patton added, “But now I don't know. It’s like you said, I’ve never really thought about it before. I think I expected myself to have kids, even if I didn’t ever plan or want to carry them myself.

“But I never really took the time to think if I actually wanted them. And if I want to have them with the three of you. Wait that sounds bad, I mean-”

“No, I get it Patton,” Roman continued, “It’s different to just think about hypothetically if you want kids, versus _actually_ settling down with your partners and raising humans with them.”

“So have we formed a consensus then?” Logan asked.

Virgil and Patton shot each other looks.

“Uh, no?” Virgil ventured, “We’ve only made it clear that none of us have any fucking clue.”

“No, but that’s the thing,” Roman said, taking a step forward and swinging his arms wide. Virgil flinched a bit at the action and Roman immediately lowered his arms before continuing, “We don’t have a clue,” Roman admitted, “And at first I thought that wasn’t okay. But really, I think it is.

“I think it’s okay that none of us having any fucking clue. Because at least we’re talking about it and realizing that none of us know. And in its own way, that is a consensus.”

They all just sort of looked at each other before Virgil snorted.

“I’m sorry,” he said even as he tilted his head back in mirth, “I just can’t believe that we’ve just come to the agreed upon opinion that all of us have no idea whether we want kids or not. An opinion that is being decided in the middle of Roman’s childhood bedroom when his parents- who we met for the first time yesterday- are literally right across the hall. Like, was there no better time or place to discuss this?”

Roman scowled, “Way to ruin the mood Raisin Oatmeal Cookie.”

“What mood?” he protested, “There wasn’t a mood to begin with, just all of us having no clue what we’re doing.”

“I’d like to point out that I did know what I was doing,” Logan pointed out, “I’ve known all along that I didn’t know.”

“Can we go to bed,” Patton pleaded, “Whatever that sentence was,” he said, gesturing towards Logan, “That’s too much for my brain right now. We had the conversation. We’ve determined we don’t have a clue. It’s sleep time now. Also please remind me that we had this conversation tomorrow, because there’s a fifty-fifty chance I’m going to forget it.”

“Yeah, we can go to bed,” Roman agreed.

Patton yawned and snuggled deeper into Logan’s side, the latter dropping a kiss on the others head.

“Virge? You coming?” Roman asked as he started to shuck clothes.

“Imma lay here with Trix for another minute. You’re family is great but there just a lot and I just-”

“Hey, you’re all good,” Roman validated, “Take your space. And if you need me to tell them to back off, or if they’re bugging Trixie, just let me know, okay?”

Virgil let out a breath.

“Yeah, thanks Ro.”

And with that, Roman crawled into bed, just as uncertain as before. But instead of the uncertainty weighing on him and poking at him at all the wrong times, creating an overwhelming wave of ‘I don’t know,’ it was an uncertainty he was comfortable with. An uncertainty that enveloped him just the same, but instead of overwhelming him, it held him and kept him warm. And yes, one day they would probably need to make a decision.

But for now, in this moment, Roman didn’t know. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> **In Depth TW: Parent Death **(past) (Roman's mom dies),** PTSD **(Virgil has PTSD and displays many of its symptoms), **Racism** (Roman comments on racism he's faced surrounding airports),** Ableism **(Roman comments on ableism at airports)
> 
> -
> 
> I gave y'all a Logan story a bit ago, a Patton one soon after, and now, finally, a Roman one. I know it's the shortest of the three, but I do have another planned for him so... Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought and remember to stay polite!
> 
> ~childoflightning
> 
> My tumblr is [here](https://thechildoflightning.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send in asks and prompts, keep updated, and see extra stuff involved with this series.


End file.
